A peculiar punishment recon
by LiveDriedMango
Summary: Lemon RATED MA 18 Please people. FIRST TIME USING . This was something my friend asked me to write... She said people are "craving" for Mikasa x Annie and Christa X Ymir and they're her favourite ship so yeah... During a punishment scouting mission, Mikasa and Annie discover quite a remarkable scene, driving them to unleash their inner feelings for each other.


"This is stupid.. putting us together..." mumbled Annie to Mikasa.  
"Hey it's not my fault we were put here together." Answered Mikasa.  
It was a long, boring day for the 104st. Mikasa and Annie were put on scouting duty for the time being, as a punishment for starting a fight in the mess hall that afternoon.  
"IM BORED" Said Annie for the hundredth or so time.  
"Okay listen you little shit." Mikasa said, annoyed. "I'm about to clobber your ass into the next Titan's mouth if you don't shut up. This is the last place we have to scout out, and we're DONE. OKAY? DONE."  
"Pfft." Annie replied.  
They went around for 20 more minutes.  
"Aight. Lets head back." Said Mikasa.  
Without a word, Annie started to walk, but suddenly stopped.  
"Do you hear that?" Asked Annie  
"Hear what?" replied Mikasa, obviously now interested.  
They followed the strange sound to the clearing in the forest. They came across a small river. It was peaceful and serene, except for a minor detail.  
"Ymir... Ymir.. more.. please... Ooh..." Exclaimed a voice.

Mikasa and Annie hid behind some rocks on one side of the lake. On the otherside lay Ymir and Christa, engaging in hot, wild, lesbian sex.  
"Ymir! YMIR PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME HOLD IT IN!" Christa screamed, as she lay bare naked on the grass, licking Ymir's wet pussy as she was finger fucked in her own.  
"Alright baby... you asked for it..." Ymir warned.  
"What do you AHHH! OOOHhhh..." Christa exclaimed as her pussy was violently torn apart by Ymir's fingers.  
Her juice spewed all over the grass, some leaking into the river.  
Ymir hastily got up as Christa was squirting, and got some on her breasts, smothering her tits with Christa's liquid love. Ymir giggled at the sight of the bare naked Christa, as she started at her again,preparing to scissor Christa.

"We should get out of here..." Said Mikasa hastily.  
Annie was surprisingly silent...  
"Anni-" Mikasa started. She found herself looking at Annie, her hand in her pants, feeling herself.  
"Annie... we should..."  
"Mikasa." Said Annie, as she took her hand.  
"Mikasa... I can't take it anymore!"  
And Annie forcefully pushed her down behind the rocks, as Christa and Ymir's pleasure sounds pierced the silent sky.  
"I love you Mikasa, and I can't take it. Why do you care for Eren so much? I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. PLEASE PLEASURE ME. I'M SO LONELY!" Screamed Annie.  
Mikasa gently smiled, and took out her Anti Titan blade.  
Annie's stomach tightened as Mikasa took the blade and swiped Annie with it...  
Cutting her uniform in two.

Annie took out her tiny pocket knife, and slit Mikasa's uniform open.  
Mikasa pushed Annie off her, and forcefully removed both her clothes and Annie's. She got on top of her, and began to lick Annie's erect nipples.  
"Aah.. ooh... Mi..cky..." Annie moaned.  
"Micky? Sounds a little like licky... where do you want me to licky?" Asked Mikasa, like the seductive princess she was.  
Annie only need whisper one word.  
"Everywhere"

On the other side, Christa and Ymir were too preoccupied to hear Mikasa and Annie.  
Ymir put her clitoris on top of Christa's and began moving around. Their Clit's were wet with drool, sweat and juice, but they didn't care. They just wanted to feel each other.  
Christa screamed. Her body was on fire. Her vagina was now covered in a mixture of juice, sweat, and saliva, pouring in from her exposed clitoris. Her body felt numb as Ymir took the lead, like she always did, licking Christa's legs as she rode her like a Rodeo.  
"WHEEE BABY!" She screamed in pleasure. She rode Christa like a bull, refusing to get off even if she kicked. She started rubbing her nipples and squeezing, milk pouring out of her Titties.  
"AHHHH AHHH AHHHHH PLEASE! YMIR! LOVE ME PLEASE!" Christa exclaimed. The birds flew out of her branches and into the sky.  
They kept going for ages, until their climaxes were reached.  
No words had to be spoken, just screams.  
"AHHHH!" They moaned in unison, as jets of clear liquid came out of their Vagina's, their love mingling with each other.  
"I... can't... take... anymore..." Christa breathed, as Ymir took something out of her jacket.  
"One more..." Ymir asked, breathing heavily.  
"Whats that in your hands?" Christa asked.  
Ymir showed her hands. Two strap ons, unused, lay on her palm.  
"Help me put it on" said Ymir.  
They then got in the water.  
As they got in the water, Ymir accidentally dropped one of the Strap ons, sending it flowing with the river.  
"Aww... Oh well... I guess it's just me then.." Said Ymir, smiling at Christa.

Mikasa licked Annie wildly, starting from her legs, and making her way up from there.  
Her tongue explored the defenceless Annie, as all she did was moan.  
"Now what's this hmm...?" Mikasa asked, as she licked Annie's pleasure spot.  
"OH MY GOD MIKASA OHHH.. OHHHH GOD PLEASE... STOP STOP... AWHH... MMMNGGG... IM COMING!" Annie screamed, as juice poured out of her vagina.  
"BAD GIRL!" Exclaimed Mikasa, as she plugged her cum hole.  
"LET ME COME MISTRESS PLEASE... MIKASA LET ME POUR MY LOVE ON YOU!" Annie exclaimed.  
Mikasa thought it over, letting cum build up in Annie. When she finally thought she was ready, she nonchalantly said; "mm... okay." And unplugged her cumhole. The pressure build up was intense. Annie squirted her pee and cum all over Mikasa's wet body, as she milked her tits, and spread it all over Mikasa.  
"I think we're done here said Mikasa, rolling over"  
It was then when Annie picked up something from the river caught in a rock.  
"I don't think so baby." She said.  
"You pleasured me, now it's my turn.

Mikasa was breathless when Annie plunged the strap on dildo into her. She came instantly.  
"Im... all out..." she breathed.  
"Not yet you aren't. Don't lie, you didn't even come yet you naughty little slut." Annie replied.  
She went in rapidly, mercilessly attacking Mikasa's womb with the long, hard dildo.  
Mikasa, who was the silent one, screamed louder than Sasha. Her body was exhausted, but she was the toughest out of all the 104th, and wasn't going to let any old dildo ruin her reputation. Her inside's hardened, and her Vagina clutched onto the wet dildo. She came rapidly, but would never falter. She was a sex goddess. She touched Annie's Tits as she was mercilessly pounded, her face covered in gallons and gallons of home made milk. Her climax was approaching.

The moving river excited Christa enough. She was viciously attacked by Ymir's home made dildo's that she was on the brink of climaxing again. Ymir wouldn't stop pounding at her lover. Her Dildo penetrated her wet pussy easily and had no trouble slipping into her Vagina, hitting the end of her womb. Ymir was holding her up, as she float on the river, legs wide open, and being pounded by Ymir. Ymir squeezed her tits violently.  
"Naughty girl!" She scolded the horny Christa.  
"I AM! I AM!" Christa Exclaimed as Ymir started licking Christa's tits and squeezing her firm ass. Liquids flushed out of her body like a waterfall. The river's moment excited Christa's pussy and so did the small fish rushing by her clit. Her climax was near.

Then it happened.  
Annie Spanked Mikasa over and over until she couldn't take it.  
Ymir squeezed so much out of Christa that She couldn't hold it back.  
They all came in unison. Juice flowed through the river, as the two couples got back on the grass and lay there, hand in hand.  
Their pussy satisfied, their tits milked, and their mouths drooling.

Nobody ever found out.


End file.
